


Basquiat AU 003 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 本集就是個過場謝謝 哈哈
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860





	Basquiat AU 003 (中文版)

李會澤邊説明，在電腦前的安達𧙗人忙着把有關的資料投放到大屏幕。隨著屏幕上出現不斷倒數的數字，緊張感瞬間為籠罩著房內的所有人。

「時間不多而且行動性質特殊，這次由我和洪碩作主力，後勤由𧙗人負責。信源，基地交給你和禹奭。」

「沒問題。」

「15分鐘後出發。過了倒數時間沒我們消息不要來找我們，一切交由信源主導。」

面對種種未知，李會澤早已作了最壞的打算，由一開始錯誤的情報到現在被懷疑，背後感覺有誰在刻意引起兩邊的矛盾，他最擔心的其實是操縱這一切的人的目的。李會澤絕不允許他們被利用亦不喜歡這種被動的感覺，所以這次除了要救回呂暢九還需要和那些神秘的人談和，避免不必要的紛爭。

「會澤哥，那些圖騰我應該查到了。」

會議結束後大家都向各自的崗位散去，安達祐人叫住了李會澤把一個更小型的平板放到人面前，李會澤一看果然和視頻中出現的男人手臂上的圖案有幾分相似。

「如果資料無誤，他們是長期居住在地下的古老民族，不過資料太少除了居住地和習性，其他都找不到。」

「果然和異族有關嗎？」

李會澤口中的異族其實是半人半獸的生物，幾百年前與人類大戰過後簽訂了和平條約，一直以來兩方都維持着和平共處關係，只是近年資源越來越短缺令矛盾磨擦漸多，人類才決定成立特殊部隊駐守在邊界地區，而PTG就是部隊的其中一員。

「可能沒有，他們和異族不同，反而和我們更接近，只是長久在地下生活還信奉遠古的神靈，語言也以古語為主。」

安達祐人在屏幕一掃，畫面就出現了更多形態不一的圖騰，相似的地方就只有昏暗的背景。接着就是一小段關於神秘族群的文字，內容大概是他們一般日落後行動而且長期生活在昏暗的環境所以擁有絕佳的夜視能力，不過對於一切外來生物的敵意十分強烈，以往曾經有生物學家想研究他們，但不是受傷而被迫放棄就是連他們的蹤影也找不着。

「你告訴我這些的意思是？」

「你經常説多了解目標總不會錯，雖然我不能在前線，但我也想盡力！」

PTG這個小隊每人負責的崗位，擅長的範圍都不同，可一樣的是他們互相配合和相信對方的心。在眾多的小隊當中，他們的實力未必是最強，論團結性卻一定是數一數二。

「謝謝你，然後這次也拜托你了。」

作了最後檢查確認自己帶齊需要的裝備，李會澤就向室外的停車場走去，梁洪碩早已在吉普車旁等候，而他身邊還站着PTG的成員。

「你們在這裡做什麼，都沒事情要做了嗎？」

「會澤哥，我們都會等你們三個回來的。」

「炯求不可以任性，剛剛...」

「會澤你就聽炯求説，總之一切小心，平安回來。」

一向不太喜歡出發前説什麼煽情話的李會澤習慣性的想打斷姜炯求，畢竟姜炯求最不喜歡分離又最擅長各式各樣半煽情半撒嬌的話，所以李會澤最怕就是在出任務前遇到對方，怕自己會心軟答應姜炯求要一起去的請求。姜炯求一被打斷就立刻變成一副要哭的樣子，雖然大家都知道這只是他撒嬌的小伎倆，但總是見不得他這樣好像受了天大委屈的模樣。不過在現在的狀況，沒有誰比趙珍虎更有資格説話，心中的擔憂不安都只能化成一句簡單的叮嚀，希望弟弟們平安。

目送李會澤和梁洪碩離開後，高信源就把基地警戒級別調至最高，全員進入戒備狀態。他想起李會澤臨行前私下跟他說這次的幕後黑手很有可能在他們不在的時候攻擊基地，希望對方的擔憂永遠只是個假設。特殊部隊的每個小隊大致分為三組，分別是呂暢九和安達祐人所屬的情報組，趙珍虎和姜炯求所屬的醫療組以及李會澤、梁洪碩、高信源和鄭禹奭所屬的行動組。高信源擅長的是遠距離攻擊，一般只負責當狙擊手，而鄭禹奭亦是擅長使用槍械。李會澤比較偏向能不動手就不出手，所以論計謀也算無人能及，而近距離的搏鬥還是梁洪碩的專長，曾經還佔據搏擊第一位一段不短時間，後來覺得無趣沒再上課才不再是第一。所以要是真的有人要乘虛而入，現在絕對是個最佳時機。以防萬一，高信源讓鄭禹奭帶上手槍，自己也一直背著狙擊長槍。在基地巡了一遍確認其他行動組成員都守在特定位置後，正打算去找趙珍虎就在走廊遇到不知道要趕去哪裡的安達祐人和姜炯求。

「你們要去哪裡呢？現在好像不可以隨便離開喔。」

高信源一開口，不遠處的兩個人就好像做壞事被抓到一樣停在原地不敢動。

「信源哥，你能不能當沒見到過我們？」

「那要看你們現在打算做什麼，戒備狀態下還四處亂走你們真的把規矩當浮雲了吧。」

其實兩個弟弟一個毫無殺傷力另一個穩重安分到不像話，高信源實在想不到他們能做出什麼壞事，不過就是想裝個嚴肅，嚇嚇他們。

「其實是我去找炯求幫忙的，他的歷史知識比我多而且看資料的速度又快，所以我才找他一起去圖書館。」

「現在去圖書館？」

姜炯求天生是個讀書材料，不論是他對學習的熱情還是接近過目不忘的能力，他就是大家公認的學霸。安達祐人這個理由很有道理，可在這種時間點就有點奇怪。

「不可以再等了，會澤哥他們知道愈多就愈有利。」

「等等，這兩件事情有什麼關聯？」

安達祐人愈急著解釋，高信源頭上的問號就愈大，最後還是姜炯求受不了，直接一手一個把兩個人拉向圖書館直奔歷史書。


End file.
